Wafflepwn
Jack Ryan Quire (born: ) and Stephen Quire (born: ), better known online as wafflepwn, are American YouTubers known for their Greatest freak out ever Series. The whole series contains Jack (Stephen's younger brother) recording Stephen raging over random things for a random reason. The first freak out video, Stephen was angry due to his World of Warcraft subscription being cancelled by his mother. The footage of Stephen's temper made a viral hit and is still remembered years on and has spawned an entire series of Stephen's outbursts. Greatest freak out ever Series Greatest freak out ever Jack quickly enters Stephen's room, plants a camera, and leaves. Stephen enters his room and throws a massive tantrum after his mom cancelled his World of Warcraft account, where he strips off his clothing and appears to try shoving a TV remote up his butt amongst the meltdown for unknown reasons. He eventually tires out and leaves the room, where jack reenters and retrieves the camera. Greatest freak out ever 2 Stephen is playing an online game on the computer. Another player, who turns out to be Jack, was constantly betraying him ingame, which made him scream obscenities and threats at the game. His mom eventually enters the room and forces him off the computer, frustrated by his yelling. Greatest freak out ever 3 The family buys Stephen a beat up old truck for his 16th birthday. However, Stephen hated it so he started damaging it with a baseball bat in front of his family, taking his shirt off in the process. Jack's mom eventually makes him turn off the camera, ending the video. Greatest freak out ever 4 While Steven and Jack's parents aren't home, Stephen is on the front porch playing his dad's guitar and Jack continuously annoys him by saying he sucks at playing it. Stephen gets really frustrated and eventually breaks the guitar by smashing it against the ground, then leaves the scene. Greatest freak out ever 5 Stephen is trying to cook a TV dinner in the microwave, but the microwave is faulty and cannot heat it up even after 7 minutes. Stephen gets increasingly annoyed as he yells at his mom about the bad microwave, and eventually throws the TV dinner on the floor, takes the microwave outside, throws it on the ground, and drops a heavy rock on it. Greatest freak out ever 6 Jack and Stephens grandmother is babysitting them while their parents are out. Stephen wants to watch TV but his grandmother wants to watch the news. The two then fight over the TV and their grandmother leaves, but not after hitting Stephen with her paddle. Greatest freak out eEver 7 Stephen's mother is making Stephen vaccuum the carpet. The vaccuum cleaner keeps turning off and falling apart, eventually annoying Stephen enough to make him smash it on the floor, breaking it. His mother confronts him and the two argue, but eventually his dad arrives and confronts him as well, causing him to flee out into the backyard. He tries to run away, but the family's dog chases him and keeps knocking him over. Greatest freak out ever 8 Jack and Stephen are playing Guitar Hero. Stephen keeps losing to Jack and getting angry. In the middle of a song, Jack wants to say or ask Stephen something which makes him drop the guitar in frustration. Jack then gets annoyed by Stephen's actions and turns the console off. Stephen gets really mad and attacks and chases Jack around the room, but he manages to get away. Greatest freak out ever 9 Jack and Stephen are watching a UFC fight together on TV in Stephen's room. The fighter Stephen is rooting for eventually appears to lose, causing him to throw a tantrum where he refuses to let Jack leave his room and punches out the panels in his door. Greatest freak out ever 10 Stephen is taking private gymnastics lessons, but when Jack starts filming him, he gradually gets more annoyed. The instructor guides him through an exercise which makes him to fall into a pit of foam blocks, causing him to get very angry at her while he leaves the scene. Greatest freak out ever 11 Stephen really wants Halo: Reach but his mom refuses to buy it for him, so he breaks the family TV set. This makes Stephen's mom call the police on him. When an officer arrives, Stephen keeps telling him to go away. Stephen eventually pushes the officer, causing the officer to pepper spray, and arresting him. Jack was unable to record the part where Stephen broke the TV and it is unknown what happened to Stephen afterward. Greatest freak out ever 12 Stephen gets grounded and the internet gets shut down for 2 weeks at the family's house. Stephen was in the middle of playing Runescape, and begs his mother to turn it back on for 10 minutes so he can inform his friends about his situation. After she refuses multiple times, he takes the computer chair outside and runs over it with the family's Hummer, driving away in it. Greatest freak out ever 13 Jack did a promotional video for thehappiestcompany.com and the workers there said that he did really good. They then brought Stephen there to do a promotion video as well, but he didn't want to and was being very rude to the director due to his thick Russian accent. The director tries to calm him down and explain the company's goals which include being unbiased towards straight or gay people. He motions towards Stephen as he says "gay", which causes Stephen to knock him to the floor, thinking the director called him gay. He has a meltdown and begins destroying random objects in the studio while his mother yells at him to stop. What is assumed to be a secretary arrives to find out what's happening, and Stephen pushes him aside as he leaves the scene. Greatest freak out ever 14 The family gets a pool installed in their backyard, and Stephen's dad keeps encouraging him to swim in it. Stephen refuses his attempts, but his dad eventually pushes him into the pool. Stephen flails around in the water as if he is drowning, even though it is mentioned that it is only 4 feet deep. Stephen's dad enters the pool and grabs him, throwing him a tiny distance in the water. It isn't clear what happened afterwords, but it appears as if Stephen punches his dad in the face. His dad demands he leaves the pool, where he picks up a lawn chair and throws it at his dad, who dives under the water to avoid it. The two argue as Stephen storms off, claiming he doesn't need to swim because he isn't a fish. Greatest freak out ever 15 For his 18th birthday, Stephen is getting a tattoo at a parlor. He becomes very irritated at the artist, exclaiming how it hurts and how the artist's gloves are filthy. He makes several attempts to let the artist do his job, but is unable to withstand the pain of the needle and storms out of the parlor with his unfinished tattoo. Greatest freak out ever 16 Stephen started taking culinary classes at school. He then tries making dinner at home, but Jack starts messing with him and touching his ingredients, causing Stephen to throw an egg at him and abruptly ending the video. Greatest freak out ever 17 Stephen made a big mess of pots and pans after he finished cooking. His mother demands he cleans it up, and wants Jack to record him doing it for proof. Stephen begins to clean, but gets increasingly irritated at Jack recording him. Stephen eventually gets fed up and starts bringing the pans outside and throwing them into the yard. After several trips of this, his dad pulls up in the driveway and catches him doing it. He goes back in the house and his dad asks Jack what Stephen is doing. Stephen exits the house and throws a toaster at his dad's feet, causing his dad to interrogate him. Stephen eventually throws a handful of gravel at his dad and runs away with his dad in pursuit. Greatest freak out ever 18 Their mom bought them a cat and Stephen hates cats. So Jack tells Stephen to at least pet it, but he gets scared and goes into a car and drives away. Greatest freak out ever 19 Stephen received a speeding ticket for the 3rd time so his parents take his keys away. Stephen is then sent to his room and makes a mess in his room similar to the first episode. Stephen then leaves and tries to get away with his moms scooter, but wipes out with it in the lawn and runs away. Jack's mom eventually makes him turn the camera off. Greatest freak out ever 20 The family went on a sightseeing boat tour in the Bahamas and Stephen wanted to catch the fish visible from the boat. The guide told him they were only for looking at, but Stephen kept pressuring him and getting annoyed. Eventually, the guide threw Stephen off the boat and his dad jumped in after him because he couldn't swim. Greatest freak out ever 21 Jack and Stephen's sister and her family are staying at their house for 3 days. But when Stephen learns that they're taking his room, he gets into a huge argument and then throws their luggage downstairs. Greatest freak out ever 22 While his sister and her family get ready to leave, Stephen is still angry at them for taking his room. He then gets into another huge outburst with the family downstairs. Then what seems to be the husband of his sister gets sick of Stephen's behaviour and chases him out of the house. Greatest freak out ever 23 Stephen makes a real life replica of the Batmobile. Jack, again, starts messing with him. After turning a switch which made the car's engine smoke, Stephen angrily chases him out of the garage. Greatest freak out ever 24 Stephen really wants to go to Comicon via his Batmobile, but he has no seats. So he tells his parents that he sold his car to buy the seats. His father then attacks him for his attitude and chases him. Jack's mom makes him turn the camera off. Greatest freak out ever 25 Stephen's mom is trying to get him to sit on a float for a parade. Stephen refuses, chases everyone that was on the float, and starts trashing it. He is then confronted by the owner of the float who argues with him. Greatest freak out ever 26 Jack keeps ringing the doorbell while Stephen is watching SpongeBob. When Stephen goes out to see who it is, Jack locks the door behind him so Stephen is locked out in the snow. He walks around the yard in the snow wearing nothing but pants and boots and approaches a window, yelling for his mom. His mom eventually finds out what is happening and lets him in, where he immediately attacks Jack. Greatest freak out ever 27 Jack filmed Stephen dancing to the song Gangnam Style and when he saw him he started to chase him. Then Stephen tripped and fell and Jack started to laugh at him. Greatest freak out ever 28 Stephen quit his 3rd job and he got into an argument with his mother. Their mother shut down Stephen's computer and he fell over in his chair, noticing Jack. He went into Jack's room and took Jack's old TV, and ran out of the house with it. Jack and his mom said to not throw the TV, but Stephen said if Jack doesn't turn off the camera, he throws it. So Jack tried to fake turning off the camera, but Stephen knew he's just faking it, so he threw the TV, and it broke. Greatest freak out ever 29 Stephen's parents try to get him to go to his Uncle's ranch to work. Stephen angrily refuses and trashes his parents room. Stephen then takes a painting and flees outside in the snow with it while his dad chases after him. Greatest freak out ever 30 Stephen's sister and her family are visiting again. While they're in the pool, Stephen's niece starts whining in pain over a loose tooth. An annoyed Stephen tells her to show him the tooth. He then aggresively yanks the tooth out causing his sister to chase him. Stephen then runs into the pool shed and bangs his head on the door. Greatest freak out ever 31 Stephen keeps taking random things from inside his house and taking them to a swap meet. Jack takes a shoe that Stephen is selling and throws it. When Stephen goes to get it, Jack enters the van and takes the keys. Jack shows Stephen that he has the keys and fake throws it. Stephen falls for it and goes to look for the keys. Jack then goes back inside and watches Stephen trying to find the keys through the window. Greatest freak out ever 32 Stephen came home from military school a few days ago, and when Jack comes home from college for the day, he finds the backyard and the pool completely trashed. Jack then finds Stephen screaming and running off into the woods. Greatest freak out ever 33 While Stephen prepares to go hunting, Jack baits the door to the shed with chicken food and puts the key to the shed on the neck of his rooster. When Stephen comes to get his bow from the shed, he learns the door is locked and the key is on the rooster's neck. He tries to take the key but the rooster attacks him, causing him to flee. Greatest freak out ever 34 Stephen tries his hand at painting. His mom arrives and wants to see him. But when she and Jack enter the living room again (Jack was filming him before), the room was trashed and Stephen ran off outside with only his boxers on before Jack and his Mom went into the living room. Greatest freak out ever 35 Stephen is being interviewed by another YouTube channel What Up Ninja. When they start asking questions he finds inappropriate, such as asking him if he smoked weed, he gets upset and steals their car. Greatest freak out ever 36 Stephen and his girlfriend are about to watch a movie together in his room, but Stephen wants to play World of Warcraft while they watch the movie. His girlfriend wants him to just watch the movie with her, and the two argue over him playing the game for several minutes. His girlfriend tries to grab his laptop from his hands, and then shoves what looks to be a cupcake into his face, smearing it on his shirt as well. An annoyed Stephen then climbs on the roof of his house from his window where Jack and Stephen's girlfriend try to coax him back to his room for several minutes. Jack climbs on the roof with him to get him down, and Stephen knocks the camera out of his hands, ending the video. Controversy Legitimacy of the Videos The Greatest freak out ever series has been criticized of being staged due to people thinking Stephen's anger feeling forced and what he does as a result of the freak out, such as trying to shove a TV remote up his butt to trying to trash the truck he got for his birthday. Another reason is how ridiculous the backstories are in some videos and how passive the family are in some situations, such as him freaking out in public and them just trying to talk him out of the rage instead of taking more action. Deleted freak out Video The first ever freak out video by wafflepwn was taken down for 'violating YouTube's Community Guidelines' on November 22, 2017. The video was released back in 2009 and is unsure why the video was taken down after 8 years. However, the video was reinstated and back up on YouTube 4 days later. Similar YouTubers *Bradley Ziegler *McJuggerNuggets *TheAngryGranpaShow Interviews WAFFLEPWN IS FAKE!!!! (Stephen on tosh.0) Interview with Stephen's Mum Stephen Quire on TV Part 3 (ORIGINAL VIDEO) WoW Freakout Kid goes to Jack in the Box in LA! -Original Video- Greatest Freak out ever FAQ (ORIGINAL VIDEO) Kids React To Greatest Freak Out Ever YouTubers React to Greatest Freakout Ever Stephen- wafflepwn is NOT FAKE!(ORIGINAL VIDEO) Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:One Million Subscribers